


homecoming

by belgiques



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: F/M, School Dances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belgiques/pseuds/belgiques
Summary: Lara Jean hasn't really thought this whole thing through. When Peter and her had talked about the ski trip as being the probable end point of their fake relationship, she'd forgotten that there was something perhaps more frightening halfway through the semester: the Halloween dance. Not just dressing up during the day, like most high schools did. Nope. A dance. With formal wear. But the teachers and principal had decided on a costume-like dress code: famous formal wear.So original.(Lara Jean remains convinced that watching proms and dances on a screen is the better choice, because the nerves are nearly killing her.)
Relationships: Chris & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Katherine "Kitty" Song-Covey & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky & Katherine "Kitty" Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story has been sitting in my writing app since the first movie came out, and I'm trying to force myself into finishing it by posting it. Enjoy some dance tropes, angst and fluff!

Lara Jean hasn't really thought this whole thing through. When Peter and her had talked about the ski trip as being the probable end point of their fake relationship, she'd forgotten that there was something perhaps more frightening halfway through the semester: the Halloween dance. Not just dressing up during the day, like most high schools did. Nope. A dance. With formal wear. But the teachers and principal had decided on a costume-like dress code: famous formal wear.

So original.

As soon as the posters began to appear in the hallways at school, Lara Jean began to consider ways she could get out of the whole thing. Because slowdancing with Peter in fancy clothes wouldn't exactly help the current swirl of feelings that were overtaking her. She should've known the rest of the world wouldn't let her have her way.

Kitty is over the moon when she finds out about the event, and orders Lara Jean to go. She isn't going to take the initiative to bring it up. Maybe the silent treatment will work. But as it turns out, Peter isn't any help either.

Instead of living up to her expectations, he just tells her he'll get the tickets three weeks before the event when he sees her eyeing a poster. She'd expected he wouldn't even think about going to something that stuffy, but Peter Kavinsky has surprised her again.

She enlists Kitty and Chris to help her figure out what to wear. But the closer it gets, the more apprehensive she becomes. It's the first dance she's going to with a date, and it's a fake one. On Halloween, the day they have their argument, the thought to just call the whole thing off crosses her mind more than once. But then he chases her down the corridors and his daily note has two sides to it. The simple comment *I'll be on time tomorrow* and on the other side, a question: *Will you still be my date for tonight?* with three check boxes for _Yes, No, Duh_. She looks ahead and sees him turned toward her with two ticket stubs in his hand. Lara Jean smiles widely despite herself and ticks the last one before handing it back to him. He turns back around to face her and beams at her, and she melts just a little bit.

After class, he slings a slightly tentative arm around her shoulders and tells her he'll pick her up at eight. "What color are you wearing?" he asks with a grin.

She looks at him incredulously. "I'm not going to tell you. It's a surprise."

"Then how am I supposed to know we won't clash or something? Isn't that something you care about?" he asks, and she's pretty sure that he actually means that Gen did and he assumes all girls do.

"Not really," she replies, but now that he's said it... She stops and puts her hands on her sides. 'I'll text your mom what I'm wearing, okay? Would she mind?"

Peter looks surprised and pleased, and Lara Jean feels a little proud of herself. "She'll be thrilled. Maybe send her a picture if you want to. She loves being in the loop."

"Sure," she replies with a smile. "I hope she likes my dress."

"I get my great taste from her, you know. I'm certain she will."

Peter laughs when Lara Jean shoves him, and he's a bit surprised that she's so strong. After he drops her off at home, he realizes it's actually not surprising at all.

\---

Lara Jean remains convinced that watching proms and dances on a screen is the better choice, because the nerves are nearly killing her. She's been sitting in her room for 45 minutes, her dress on and hair and make-up done way too early.

Peter's sent her a couple of texts, asking her how her preparations were going and if he needed to step up his game to not make her look bad, but she's only managed half-hearted responses.

He probably knows this isn't her kind of thing, and it's sweet that he's trying to distract her. She's used to not being in the spotlight. She's used to blending in, watching people from afar and living her life with the people she loves and only the people she loves. Going to this dance with Peter is putting her far out of her comfort zone.

And maybe she's a little afraid she might actually enjoy it.

She's trying to be zen by putting on her singalong playlist when her phone dings. It's Peter's mom replying to the picture she'd sent her earlier. She must've been busy helping her son.

_Pretty woman, indeed! ICONIC fire emoji_

She's pretty sure Owen helped her with that last part. Damn all of these Kavinskys for being so charming and sneaking their way into her heart. She stands up to look at herself in the mirror. Long red off-the-shoulder dress, white gloves still on her bed. She thinks she looks good. She's actually content with what she's chosen. Lara Jean smiles at herself in the mirror, trying to up her confidence. She texts back Peter's mom and realizes that the Kavinsky that got her into this mess will pick her up in 10 minutes.

Back to singing, Lara Jean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Lara Jean's clothing choices are revealed, and Dr. Covey asks some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated.

Peter exhales as he turns off the engine. A special occasion calls for something more elegant than his Defender, so he's borrowed his mom's Audi. He grabs the box from the passenger seat and heads towards the Coveys' front door.

He fidgets a bit with his sleeves when he rings the bell, but the door opens almost immediately. Kitty quickly looks him over, saying nothing but calling out to the living room. "Dad, Peter's here!"

She leads him inside and sits on the back of the couch, grinning and still looking at him. He's about to comment when Lara Jean's dad walks into the room with a big smile on his face that Peter can't help but match.

"Peter! Nice suit."

He shakes the man's hand and nods gratefully. "Thanks, Dr. C. I've taken a note from Kevin Bacon in _Footloose_ ," he replies, shooting finger guns at Kitty. "I kept it low key in case Lara Jean wanted to go all out."

Picking out something to wear was hell. He'd gotten the tickets because he really wanted the chance to pretend to go on a date and to a dance with Lara Jean. He'd forgotten to ask what she would wearing, like an idiot, until it was way too late to change the choice he'd made when Gen had first mentioned it at the beginning of the school year. His mom had assured him that he and Lara Jean wouldn't clash, and she'd helped him pick out his suit, so she'd know. More than that, she'd told him this with what he can only describe as a mischievous grin, giving him the square box that's now lying on his dashboard and the order to send him a picture as soon as possible. She'd never been this enthusiastic about him going to a school event before.

"Oh, Lara Jean went all out. For her doing, anyway," Kitty intervenes, and procedes to run upstairs to go get her sister, shouting her name.

Peter chuckles, and he sees Dr. Covey smiling fondly and perhaps a bit sadly in the general direction of his daughters.

"You know that this is a big deal for her, right, Peter?"

The question catches him off guard, and he feels Lara Jean's dad's gaze on him. He swallows, a bit uncomfortable at the sudden intense turn in conversation. But it's an unnecessary question, because if you know Lara Jean at all, you know that's one of her defining traits. She cares a lot, sometimes too much, but it's one of the most beautiful things about her all the same. Peter must have a certain look about him, probably a hopelessly transparent one which only Lara Jean manages to miss, because Dr. Covey goes on, a small, rueful smile on his face now. "Stick to the one dance partner, will you?"

"I intend to, Dr. C."

If he is honest with himself, he isn't even lying. He wants to make sure that Lara Jean has a good time. Tonight and every day after. She deserves to be seen. Everyone should realize what's he's learned after a laughably short period of hanging out with her: that she's one in a million.

He's about to tell her dad something to that effect, but the words get stuck in his throat when Kitty runs back down. His attention is drawn to the top of the stairs, where he first sees white and then a whole lot of red. Her shoulders are exposed, but the dress reaches the floor. A sideways slit make sure she can still go down the stairs easily—and shows off her legs. Lara Jean is looking intently at her feet, but when she lifts her head to look at him, her smile is warm, bashful and excited. He feels warm, all of a sudden.

And he stumbles over his words like an actual idiot. "Lara Jean, wow, I—You look, well, _amazing_."

Her whole face lights up at the compliment, and he notices she's outdone herself with high heels because she actually reaches his shoulders now. "Thanks, Peter."

"I'm betraying my childhood crush by saying this, but Julia Roberts had better look out," he adds slyly, and Lara Jean lightly smacks his arm. "Oh, please."

"Look at Kavinsky scoring points!" Kitty adds, giving him a high five, which makes him chuckle.

" _Pretty Woman_ , indeed," Dr. Covey agrees, "but uh, didn't she play a prostitute in that movie?"

Kitty raises her eyebrows to Lara Jean, clearly conveying the message _I told you he would recognize it because he's old, Lara Jean!_

Lara Jean sighs. "I know, Dad. But number one, I loved this dress. Julia Roberts looked iconic in it. And people aren't as affronted by sex workers as they used to be. And well, it's kind of symbolic too," she says, turning back to Peter.

"Why's that?"

"Julia Roberts' character proves that there's more to her than what people see. The same goes for me. And you too, Peter. We're both more than what people think of us."

Kitty and Dad _awww_ in unison, but Peter really throws her for a loop by grabbing her hand and kissing it gently. His smile is gentle but telling. "Thanks, Lara Jean."

She smiles self-consciously and tries not to blush. She looks him up and down again and grins instead. "This is a bold and excellent tuxedo choice, Peter. So, will dancing be outlawed tonight?"

"If it is, I'll fix it with my dancing," he replies, chuckling, happy she got the reference.

"I never pegged you for a Kevin Bacon enthousiast. It's no _Fight Club_ ," she ribs, swinging his hand around.

"Hey, there's a little bit of fighting to keep me entertained," he jokes along, and they both have to laugh again.

"You should go before one of you gets even cornier," Kitty groans.

"Kitty!"

The moment's broken, but maybe that's for the best because they haven't even left yet and she's letting her guard down way too much.

"Wait!" Dr. Covey exclaims. "Picture time!"

Her dad and Kitty instruct them on poses and take far too many pictures, but Lara Jean enjoys the excuse to stand closer to him without looking like a weirdo, and then her family is really ushering them out and Peter's opening the door for her.

Kitty hands her her purse and drapes a scarf around her. Her hand is still shaking a bit when she takes hold of Peter's to help her into his car.

They're halfway down the street before she realizes that neither of them even looked over at Josh's.


	3. Chapter 3

"Peter, where are you going? Aren't we going to school?"

Peter glances into the rear view mirror at the box he'd quickly thrown back into the car when he had helped Lara Jean into it. Honestly, he'd forgotten all about it at her house... is what he tells people afterwards, so he doesn't have to admit he'd chickened out in front of her family.

But giving it to her alone makes him a little nervous too, so he needs backup. His backup.

"I know I said we'd go straight over, but I'd really like to stop at home first, if you don't mind? Pretty sure my mom would love 'picture time'," he tells her, throwing a quick smile her way.

Lara Jean perks up at that and looks back ahead. "Good idea. I want to thank her for her help anyway."

They spend the rest of the drive in their own thoughts and surprisingly comfortable silence. If Lara Jean notices that he can't stop drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, she doesn't show it.

He knows he shouldn't be so nervous, but Lara Jean really doesn't know the power she has over him. Every time she reminds him of their original deal, he can't help but deflate a bit. He tries to shrug it off, remind himself that this is Lara Jean and she guards the proverbial walls around herself like a warden.

Convincing her that he's serious about her has had its ups and downs. But he's not giving up. He glances at the backseat again and swallows hard.

But as soon as they reach his driveway and Lara Jean starts cooing over his mom's Halloween decorations, he settles down. Homecourt advantage.

He rushes to open the car door for her, and it makes her laugh. "You sure you're not channelling Richard Gere instead of Kevin Bacon?"

"Hey, Bacon was a gentleman, too," he chuckles, offering her his arm. He's still getting used to the heels and the fact that he doesn't have to look down so much as they walk to the front door. Lara Jean fidgets with the scarf around her shoulders and rearranges it a bit. He has to smile at how much she cares what his mom will think of her.

He takes her hand and squeezes.

His mom gasps when she opens the door. "Peter, oh!" She's wearing comfortable sweats and fuzzy slippers, so she really wasn't expecting them. Her smile is beaming, though, and she gasps when her eyes land on his date. "Lara Jean, what a lovely surprise. Come in!"

She all but pulls them inside and yells at Owen to come down from his room. Lara Jean looks a little uncomfortable at all the attention, especially when it's to do with her looks. Perhaps his mom has noticed that too. She is so fond of Lara Jean already, and he can't blame her.

"Look at you. That picture didn't do you justice. Red really is stunning on you," she adds, toasting them with her red wine.

"Yeah, you look hot."

Peter balks at the words that have just left his little brother's mouth, and Lara Jean clasps her hands in front of her face, laughing in spite of her embarrassment.

"Owen!" Mrs. Kavinsky admonishes him, "God, language."

Peter shoves his brother in the shoulder. "Last time she was here you didn't say two words to her, and now you say _that_?" he goes on, shaking his head.

"Thank you, Owen, for the compliment," Lara Jean replies, still chuckling.

"You're welcome."

At that, she scrunches up her face in mirth, a tell Peter has come to know as a that's-so-Peter look. He glares at his brother, who just smirks and shrugs. Damn punk.

But then his mom's eyes land on the box he still has in his hands. "Honey, why isn't she wearing it yet?"

He sees Lara Jean frown beside him and can't help but grin, anticipating her reaction. "I was actually going to—"

"Wait, Peter, wearing what?" she interjects, sounding slightly alarmed.

"This," he says smoothly, opening the lid and revealing a silver necklace with a large red stone at the center.

Lara Jean gasps. "Oh my g—"

"It's not a string of diamonds, but it's a real ruby, at least," his mom explains, "I'm sure Julia wouldn't mind." She throws a mischievous wink at Peter, because Lara Jean is still just staring at the piece of jewelry.

"It was my mother's, and I'd love it if you'd wear it tonight, Lara Jean."

Lara Jean's head snaps up to look at his mom, and then at him. She doesn't seem prepared for the look in his eyes, which he imagines is actually quite transparant again, because Owen lets out a little cough. He sees her swallow hard.

"I—I can't, Mrs. Kavinsky. It's beautiful, obviously, but it's way too precious." Her cheeks are nearly the colour of her dress. "It's just a Halloween dance. I'm sure someone in your family has a more appropriate occasion—"

"Oh Lara Jean, please," his mom pleads with a grin and and exaggerated whine to her voice. "What good is it wasting in a box?"

"Come on, Covey," Peter adds, chuckling, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer. "It's one night. I'll guard it with my life."

"You better," his mom interjects with a chuckle.

"It's beautiful," Lara Jean ultimately says by way of acceptance. His moms whoops and he feels Lara Jean start when his hand brushes her neck as he puts the necklace on. The ruby glistens against her skin and she releases the breath she's been holding, turning back around.

"Yeah, beautiful." The words leave his mouth before he can stop them. He chances a glance at Lara Jean. She tries to hold his gaze, but is thwarted (saved?) by Owen making gagging noises. Peter again bumps his brother's shoulder as his mom returns, naturally with a camera.

"Incredible. Your mother would've been so proud of her smart and radiant daughter."

Peter winces slightly. He doesn't want Lara Jean to be upset. Maybe it's because he doesn't like it when people ask him about his dad. He knows he shouldn't be, but he's always slightly ashamed when the topic arises. His dad chose to leave them, and it sucks. "Mom—"

"Thank you, Mrs. Kavinsky," Lara Jean says before he can protest further. "That means a lot to me." Her smile is genuine, he can tell. He remembers their conversation from dinner at his house, and how she now appreciates talking about her mother. How it has helped her. Maybe he'll try to talk to her about his dad some more, too.

"I'm proud of you too, of course, darling", his mom adds, and Owen laughs outright because it sounds so much like an afterthought. It doesn't even sting, because the emotional look on Lara Jean's face as she traces the necklace makes his heart ache a bit.

When his mom orders them to grab hold of each other, she rests her head against his shoulder and he can't help running his thumb back and forth across her hand.


End file.
